The Asylum
by ashangel101010
Summary: Kurt has been living on Muir Island for a long time, now since his boyfriend Lucas Haller  X-Men Evolution David  escapes. He gets sent to Xavier's School for the Gifted to be trained. This has X-Men Evolution characters like Kurt and David/Lucas/Ian.
1. Chapter 1

The Asylum Prologue

Suggested Themes:

Kurt and David/Lucas- Circle You by Vocaloids, Always by Saliva

Laura (X-23) and Wanda- Cybersadhu by Solar Twins, Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace

Main Theme- Wide Knowledge of Late Madness by Vocaloids, Fragment of Memory by Masashi Hamazu

My name is Kurt Wagner and I have been at the Muir Island Institute since I was just eight years old, but I'm not the only one here. I was sent here because I slaughtered a village mob and was accused of murdering their children, but I didn't murder those children it was Stefan! It was the only way to defend myself from the mob, but after I accept the village Margali caught me. She handed me over to the custody of Muir Island Institute's leader Moira MacTaggert, mostly through Xavier's interference of her trying to kill me. She never visited me neither did Jimaine, they didn't even visit once. I was the oldest one in the "Asylum" as Wanda put it, but none of us were insane. Well I had a traumatic physiological scarring from the incident with the mob and burning at the stake like Joan of Arc, so Professor Charles Xavier was called in to help me with my issues. It maybe took only one or two sessions before I was back in a "normal" state, but he didn't offer me membership into the X-Men since I was just eight years old at the time.

I chose to stay at Muir Island and was home-schooled in online courses, it was apparent that the online courses were far too easy for me and I excelled in academics and other areas too. I learned how to play the cello, how to drive a car and motorcycle, and learning languages. So far the languages I know how to read, speak, and write in is English, Romanian, and French. The other languages I want to learn are Italian and Latin, after that I'm done learning languages. Unfortunately there were classes that I couldn't take online courses, so I actually have to go to classes in the mainland of Scotland. I had to take my dance, gymnastics, and etiquette classes outside of the institute. The only problems I had been to be social to the other students in the classes, which I wasn't used too but I got over it. I had to wear my image inducer, even though it was mutant friendly classes. They either called me a loner or a shy gentleman, which I was okay with.

When I was mentally healthy again I became Moira's assistant and helped most of the residents there, but there were hardly any. There was only three other mutants like me, who needed help. Two of them left the institute, one by graduating and the other by escaping. The only one left is my lover David/Lucas, who uses to be Ian/David/Lucas. I have been living at the institute longer than any resident, well excluding Kevin.

Wanda Maximoff, daughter of Magneto and twin of Pietro Maximoff, she was sent to an asylum at the age of eight. She lived in an asylum, a living Hell, and at the age of twelve was sent to the institute here. We're both the same age, but we both had the worst parental figures in our childhood. Her problem is that she couldn't control her powers or her temper, which sometimes cause me to slam into walls. I was okay with it though, she is my best friend after all. She has to wear a Genosha collar to neutralize her powers, that way she can do her schoolwork. She still has little control over her powers, even with Xavier's attempts to help her. She escaped with the help of a shape shifter named Mystique; she disguised herself as one of the many doctors here.

It was right after one of Xavier's sessions with Wanda, which she is once again denied freedom because of her lack of control; she was taken by a doctor to get her X-rays. Funny thing about the doctor is the way he looked at me, like he knew me. I wasn't surprised when people stare at my true form; people are fascinated with disfigured demons like me. I had blue-black hair and fur with elfin ears and three fingers on each hand. My hair reached past my waist and almost to my butt, my eyes are gold and I have a 3 ½ foot long prehensile tail. It might be also what I was wearing, very Gothic clothing. I wore a tight dark blue sleeveless shirt with tight black leather pants and black knee-high boots. I had my elfin pierced with a small silver hoop in each ear, while I wear a thin silver chain necklace with a ring attach to it. That was the last time I ever saw Wanda, hopefully she's alive.

Laura Kinney aka X-23 arrived at the institute when she was just eleven, about three months after her adamantine bonding procedure. Her surrogate Mother is Sarah Kinney a mutant geneticist who worked with HYDRA she was the one who brought her here. I was only twelve at the time when I first met her, she didn't like me in fact she didn't like anyone. She was very taciturn and cold, like Wolverine. She didn't look like Wolverine, she look more like a blend of both Sarah and Wolverine. Wolverine had black hair and Sarah blond hair, while she had brown. She had her Mother's physical structure and eyes, while she had Wolverine's abilities and attitude.

She punched into a wall and caused my arm to break because I made the mistake of teleporting right in front of her, she must have thought I was a HYDRA agent sent to take her back. We didn't hate each other; we were more like colleagues or borderline friends. We have some things in common like pain and we were both highly intelligent. It took a year of therapy and various other tactics, before they decided to bring Wolverine to meet his daughter/clone. Moira told me to stay with Wanda (about five months before she left) until she tells me it's safe to come out; it was one of the few times Moira told me to hide. I never got to see the battle, but Wanda and I definitely heard it. We also heard something that we doubt will ever happen it was Laura crying, it was next week that Laura left for the X-Men.

Ian/David/Lucas arrived almost a year ago; he is my lover and best friend. When he first arrived I was just fifteen going sixteen, while he was eighteen going on nineteen. He arrived with his stern face Mother Gabrielle Haller and his Father Professor Charles Xavier; it was David who was in control at the time. I remember how we met and how exactly I fell for him.

It was a bright sunny day on June the third, my homeschooling ended on May the 25th for summer vacation. I was at the beach letting the waves hit my two-toed feet (I actually have a third projectile toe on my heel, but I don't really count it) it felt like one of the most relaxing days of my vacation. I was wearing a white frilly top with a white swimming pant over it is a long white loincloth that reaches to my ankles; I had sandals on and was wearing a silver cross necklace. Coupled with my nearly butt long hair I looked like a flat-chest girl. I walked back to the institute and notice the X-Jet was at the plane platform, it must be a new resident added to the institute I thought. I decided to use the door, that way I wouldn't scare the new resident away.

I entered the room and saw two people I didn't recognize, one was a woman while the other was a young man. The woman was maybe around her late thirties or early forties; she had brown hair and teal eyes. She was in a clean press navy blue business suit; she also wore golden hoop earrings and I presumed she was a business woman. The young man had kind blue eyes and blond hair; he was wearing a white button-up long-sleeved shirt tucked under his yellow business pants. He turned around and gave me a curious look, while his Mother looked absolutely horrified.

"This is Kurt Wagner." Xavier said. David took my hand and kissed it, like any other gentleman do for a lady.

"Hi Miss Wagner it's so lovely to finally meet you." David said. I turned a very dark shade of blue, almost to purple. I was very embarrassed that he confused me for a girl, but I can't blame him since I look like one.

"David Kurt is a he not a she." Moira said. David turned various shades of red, but I started laughing.

"Oh I'm so sorry, the way you dress and how you look I mistook you for a girl." David said. I just kept laughing at him.

"Don't worry you're not the first one to confuse me as a girl, so it's okay." I replied. We all shared a laugh that day. I remember escorting David to his room, when I was about to leave I felt him tugging at my loincloth.

"Hey what's the matter David?" I asked and turned around; there was a boy no more than the age of eleven standing there. He looked like a child version of David, but he looked so serious and lonely.

"Are you David?" I asked, and he just looked at me with amazement and curiosity. He then lit the floor around me with fire. I was just close to hyperventilating because it brought back all those bad memories, it suddenly stopped and the ashes form a name, "Ian" it was the little boy's name. I headed straight for the door until I was suddenly pulled into someone's lap; it must be another personality of David's. When I look up I saw a Scottish punk with shaggy blond hair, he must be David's evil side. He gave me an upside down kiss; it was the first of many.

After that Lucas constantly flirted with me until one cold December day I returned his kisses, making the excuse I need his warmth more than anything. David had no idea that I was dating his evil side, while with Ian it was more maternal. It was suddenly one day in that same very month that Xavier was finally successful in getting rid of Ian; it felt like I was stabbed repeatedly. I fainted and woke up in the Intensive Care Unit of the institute, it turned out I was in a coma for three days. I have an eerie feeling if Lucas ever dies; I'll most likely go with him, choice or no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

The Asylum Chapter One

Suggested Themes:

Kurt- Fly Me to the Moon by Doris Day, No Moon at All by Doris Day

Lucas/David- Swingin' the Blues by Count Basie, You Are My Sunshine by Jimmy Wakely and Sunshine Girls

Main Themes- We'll Meet Again by Vera Lynn, Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller

"David I hope you know that the next session with Professor Xavier is going to be your last." Kurt warned, and he poured some tea in a blue porcelain tea cup. He also poured a cup of black coffee in a satanic-looking mug for Lucas. He usually poured a third cup of lemonade for Ian, but he is gone forever.

"Don't worry love I've got a plan, but I have something to tell you." Lucas said, and took a sip of the black coffee with no sugar or milk.

"You're not going to take me with you when you finally escape. Don't worries I already know that." Kurt said, and there was a hint of venom laced into his words. He knew that if Lucas ever escaped, he would be left behind to be his "eyes and ears" of Lucas.

"Well actually I was going to say get dressed in something 1940's because tonight I'm taking you out." Lucas said, and morphed back into David.

"I'm sorry Kurt; I think I blacked out again. So what were we talking about?" David asked, and took a sip from the tea.

"We were talking about how lovely the beach looked." Kurt said slyly, he always kept the conversation he had with Lucas a secret from David. He loved everything of the beach, especially spending his time there with David/Lucas. IT was almost their one year anniversary as a secret couple.

Kurt was all dressed up for tonight; he made sure Moira was asleep before dressing. Kurt had an outfit that resembled a Zoot suit from the 1940's; he got it from a dying old man who was selling all his worldly possessions in a garage sale, most it was from the 1940's. The suit seemed more like John Dillinger's suit from "Public Enemies" than a Zoot suit. He tucked in his white button-up dress shirt into his blue pants; there is a dark blue vest on top of the shirt. He also had a dark blue tie with wide white cuffs; he wore black shoes and pulled his hair back into a low-guy ponytail there is a small silver hoop in each of his elfin ears. He decided to forgo the hat and jacket, and he waited patiently for Lucas.

Lucas arrived via opening the door with his telekinesis and floated right in Kurt's room with a debonair smile. He had his same outfit on with a few alterations to it. He didn't have his belt, necklace, or leather bracelets on and his pants leg bottom is wide like any Zoot's pants. He had a red Zoot jacket on with a red fedora hat. He holds out his hand for Kurt take, and he did. Lucas levitated them to what looked like a run-down mansion. Lucas knocked on the door and what appeared to be the security of the party came out. He had silver skin and red hair with blood-red eyes, his name tag read, "Jono Starsmore" he must be the head of security Kurt presumed. Lucas flashed Jono two invitations to the party, he allowed them in.

Kurt cling to Lucas, but he notices the inside looked nothing like the outside. It had polished wooden floors and Victorian walls, the ceilings were painted with scenes from World War II. There were other mutants that were going to the ball room, most of them in the 1940's style dresses and suits; they followed them to the room. Kurt saw people already dancing and doing the foxtrot, it was then that Lucas dragged him to the polished dance floor and just danced with him.

They danced to the 1940's swing jazz songs at first; they secretly challenged every couple to dancing. They danced for nearly two hours straight and only stopped for a glass of wine or two. They kept dancing like that, until finally the woman singing had an announcement.

"I would like to thank you all for attending this party and I'll now take requests." The woman said. She's a shape shifter who can mimic people's abilities as long as they're in the room. She had snow-white skin with matching hair and dazzling red eyes; her hair was bushy and reached her waist. She was in a yellow evening dress that showed a bit of her cleavage. There were plenty suggestions in the air, but only one got picked. The song was, "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn. She shape shift to look exactly like Vera Lynn and began to sing.

"_We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when"_ It was such a slow, entrancing song that all the couples danced closely together. Kurt had his arms wrapped around Lucas's neck and buried his head into the crook of his neck. Lucas's hands surprisingly were only focused on his waist, and not his ass.

"_But I'm sure we'll meet again some sunny day"_ Kurt felt tears threatening to fall. This song will commemorate their last night together for a while, maybe a year. Parting is such sweet sorrow, especially for Kurt and Lucas.

"_Keep smiling through, just the way you used to do"_ Kurt remembered how their relationship was like, a very one-sided lascivious one. When Lucas took over he flirted with him so much it was flattering, but soon became tiresome. He was free from Lucas when David or Ian took over.

"_Till the blue skies chase the dark clouds far away"_ Ian was such a sullen fatalist at first, but he began surprising Kurt. He would leave little trinkets on top of his bed or pillow, so when he woke up he would see them. Most of the trinkets came from David's room, which causes Kurt to go to David's room and return them.

"_Now, won't you please say "Hello" to the folks that I know"_ There waiting David's plain room was Lucas and his ever present grin. They would then exchange morning pleasantries and Lucas would compliment how beautiful he looked that morning. The pleasantness would end when Lucas would offer to buy Kurt a drink.

"_Tell 'em it won't be long"_ That usually caused Kurt to leave the room and Lucas didn't stop him, mostly because he got a clear view of Kurt's spade-tail ass. David asked Kurt a lot of questions, mostly why he was irritable in the morning. Kurt would apologize to him, but he would then morph into Lucas.

"_'cause they'd be happy to know that when you saw me go"_ Lucas would accept the apology for David and then give Kurt a real way to apologize. Kurt would then get aggravated and walk out of the room again. Lucas would smirk again in victory and let David have his body back.

"_I was singing this song"_ Kurt confided being flirted with to Wanda, his best friend, and all she did was laugh. Kurt didn't even tell Moira, but Laura somehow knew. Was it really that obvious the Lucas had a thing for him?

"_We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when"_ It was on Kurt's birthday, well really adoption day, that Lucas finally got him. Kurt received money from Moira and Xavier to spend on his birthday present, but he put half in his savings account. Wanda, Laura, and David wished him a happy birthday while Ian just gave him a hug, but Lucas didn't come out until night time.

"_But I'm sure we'll meet again some sunny day"_ Kurt was going to bed after a brutal training session; he tried the training room at maximum level. He barely survived it, but was proud he did it. He went to the bathroom and took a shower, but when he was finished he found a note that told him to go to the beach.

"_Keep smiling through, just the way you used to do"_ He put on a pair of black skinny jeans and tank top with sandals and went to the beach. He used up too much of his energy in the training session, so he had to walk there. It was there he found a black box with a dark blue bow and the card read, "Open it" and he did.

"_Till the blue skies chase the dark clouds far away"_ It was his training suit inside the box, but it was modified. Instead of black yellow and red, it was just black and dark blue his favorite colors. It was sleeveless and all of it was purely made of black and blue leather, there were actually fingerless gloves and boots custom made for him.

"_Now, won't you please say "Hello" to the folks that I know" _It was a black leather vest with a collar that zippers all the way up; the sides are a dark blue and the zipper is black and blue "X" which is also on his right breast. His black leather pants were tight and showed his legs quite nicely. There was a card in the box and it had instructions to go to the movie theaters with this on.

"_Tell 'em it won't be long"_ He used the last shred of his energy to spare and teleported there, he was in front of an old abandon theatre. He used the doors to enter and saw a trail of blue roses leading to a certain theatre room. When he opened it there was a movie playing.

"_'cause they'd be happy to know that when you saw me go"_ The movie was something Kurt has wanted to see for awhile, but it wouldn't be in theaters for another month. It was "Public Enemies" and he spotted someone sitting in the shadows. It was then Kurt was telekinetically forced to sit next to the person in the shadows.

"_I was singing this song"_ Kurt was able to see who it was, and it was Lucas. He didn't talk to Kurt or even notice; they only focused on the movie. For once Kurt felt comfortable around Lucas, especially since he didn't even try to flirt with him.

"_We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when"_ It was at the end of the movie that they finally left and walked back to the beach. Lucas and Kurt actually had a conversation, no flirtation, for once. Kurt teleported Lucas to his room, but gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

"_But I'm sure we'll meet again some sunny day."_ That was how their relationship officially began, but they were celebrating their unofficial one or meeting each other for the first time. They had arguments, kisses, and make-out sessions but surprisingly no sex yet. Kurt didn't take a pledge of abstinence; he just wanted to take it slow.

When the song finally ended, they just left via teleportation. Kurt teleported themselves back to the beach and just walked all the way back there, trying to enjoy their last moments together. They both held each other's hand while walking back there, and talked about ordinary things. When they finally reached Kurt's room they went right into a make-out sessions. Heated mouths and tongues collided with each other, but it was over just as it began. Lucas used a telepathic trick to subdue Kurt into a deep sleep; Kurt didn't even get the chance to protest and was kissed one last time before going to sleep.

A big bang and the alarms woke him up and he rushed outside, with his training suit on. He ran all the way to David/Lucas's room first and saw that he wasn't in there and he teleported to the training room, where Xavier has telepathic sessions with patients. He found a distraught Gabrielle Haller and a disappointed Xavier. He knew right then and there Lucas finally got permanent control and escaped. Even though he knew it was bound to happen, it didn't make it any less painful.


	3. Chapter 3

The Asylum Chapter Two

Suggested Themes:

Kurt- High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup, How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty

Main Themes- Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap, Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness by Vocaloids

It was a beautiful sunny day in Salem Center, New York. Well this was mostly because Storm made it a beautiful sunny day to welcome the students back from their summer vacation. It has been a month since Lucas escaped and today was the first day at the X-Mansion for Kurt. He arrived by plane and Laura was forced to give him a tour of the place, she showed him every room in the house. Most of the students were just outside or in their rooms, so he didn't meet that many. Kurt found it strange that she wasn't wearing her usual leather jacket, but a simple green t-shirt. He didn't utter a word during the tour and all he could think about was Lucas.

"Let me guess you're depressed that Lucas didn't take you with him." Laura said in a nonchalant tone.

"Yeah and it's my first day in a new place. You're the only familiar face here, other than Xavier. Speaking of Xavier where he is?" Kurt asked. He had his black leather pants with a black tank top and combat boots on. He was carrying a trunk that had all his clothes and worldly possessions.

"Chuck is on some mission so he placed Emma Frost and Scott Summers in charge of the mansion in his absence. By the way she hates me and she'll hate you soon enough too." Laura replied coolly.

"Why does she hate you and why will she hate me? I haven't even met or heard of her until today." Kurt said.

"She is a manipulative witch who hates me for no apparent reason." Laura said.

"So why would she hate me again?" Kurt asked.

"She will once she knows I'm your only friend here. I'll give you heads up avoid the Hellions, excluding Dust and Mercury, at all times." Laura warned.

"So who are the Hellions?" Kurt asked.

"You'll find out, but I'll let you roam free now. I have some things to do." Laura replied and she left Kurt in the mansion. Kurt wandered the halls aimlessly trying to find Emma Frost's office; since she's one of the headmistresses here she might have his schedule for him. Kurt opened every door in the hallway, but it seems there were more doors than Kurt could open. Kurt felt a chill and turned around to see a thirteen year-old boy was staring at him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like David/Lucas, but his front of his hair was spiked back. He wore a blue shirt with a yellow collar and brown pants with blue tennis shoes. He looked almost transparent, but Kurt thought he was just hallucinating.

"Do you need help finding Emma Frost's office?" The boy asked.

"Yes I do, I'm so sorry for asking you this. I bet you have a million things to do other than help me." Kurt replied. He still felt chilly; it must be the air conditioning he thought.

"Follow me if you will." He boy said. The boy remained Kurt of Ian, especially with the similar coloring, except he actually talks.

"Oh I forget to tell you my name is Kurt Wagner. You may call me whatever you like, nothing bothers me. So what's your name?" Kurt asked. They past by two people who were talking to each other, and they didn't seem to notice them.

"My name is Jeffrey Garrett, so are you a demon?" Jeffrey asked, his voice squeaked a little at some part of his questions.

"Well half-demon you see I was raised in the circus. I was an acrobat in the circus, but it's been like nine years since I last starred in one." Kurt replied.

"Maybe you can show me your circus routines sometimes. Oh by the way we're here. I have to go now so see you later." Jeffrey said, and left Kurt in front of Emma's office door. The chill suddenly left when Jeffrey left, it must have been a coincidence Kurt thought. Kurt knocked on the door and heard her say it was okay to come in, he entered the room and saw that Scott Summers was there too.

"I'm Kurt Wagner and I'm here for my schedule." Kurt said, and he tried not to stutter. The feeling of dread crept into his soul for some unknown reason.

"Kurt Wagner I was just about to send Scott to find you, so glad you came." Emma said. He could feel his head starting to ache, but brushed it off.

"I'm glad to be here too, so about my schedule." Kurt said. There was a time where Margali taught him something about people, especially about two people in the room. He suddenly felt very intrusive, but inquisitive. Wasn't Scott supposed to be together with Jean, he met her once and she seemed really friendly, maybe they broke up?

"Here's your schedule Kurt and Scott will show you to your room." Emma said. Kurt and Scott left Emma's office and headed upstairs where the rooms were at.

"The left hallway is boys only, no girls allowed in there after midnight. The same goes for the right hallway." Scott said. Scott was carrying his trunk for him, which made Kurt happy that he wouldn't have to drag it everywhere. The hallways had red carpet and polished wooden floors, the walls were pure white like the floors. They arrived at room 231 where Kurt's new room and roommate are located.

"This will be your room and try to get along with your roommate. The squads are still being decided, so yours might change." Scott said and he left Kurt in front of the door. Kurt opened the door and looked around his new room, his new sanctuary. It had polished dark wooden floors with navy blue walls and a white ceiling. There was a balcony outside the door; there were only two rooms in the whole mansion with a balcony. There were only two beds in the room, a red one at the right side while there was a dark blue one at the other side. The red one was messy and there were clothes and CDs that were under his bed. At the foot of the beds were computer desks with chairs. The red bed's desk had a sleek laptop with speakers and an iPod, while the other one had nothing on it.

There was space at the other end of the bed to place his brown trunk at the end facing the wall, he opened it and began decorating his side of the room. He put a tarnished silver three candlestick holder on top of his desk, and he started hammering in nails to put up his pictures. He hung over his bed two pictures. One was the family portrait with Margali, Jimaine, Stefan, and himself before everything went bad; the other was a picture with Moira, David/Lucas, Wanda, Laura, Banshee, and himself before everyone went their separate ways. There were two wardrobes in the room, so he put his clothes and shoes in the wardrobe on his side of the room. He hung a cross over his chest and put a bible on his computer desk. His books, photo albums, and gifts from David/Lucas/Ian were in the trunk.

He turned to leave the room; suddenly he felt a chill and turn around to find Jeffery right behind him. He was waiting there like expecting something amazing to happen, or Kurt to talk to him. Kurt rubbed his eyes twice making sure he wasn't hallucinating again, but it turned out Jeffery to be still standing there. He was waiting patiently, but for what?

"Hey Jeffery, so what are you waiting for?" Kurt asked.

"I'm waiting for you to do your acrobat tricks, just like you promised." Jeffery replied. He stilled at Kurt with an impatient look.

"Okay I'll perform some tricks for you, but do you have a dance room or studio here?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah come on and follow me!" Jeffery said excitedly. He teleported out of the room and waited outside for Kurt. Kurt teleported outside, and the pair went to the dance room.


	4. Chapter 4

The Asylum Chapter Three

Suggested Themes:

Kurt- You Gotta Be by Des'ree, Bad Boy by Cascada

Main Themes- Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas, Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk

Kurt had been doing the "Dance La Esmeralda" on a pole nearly thirty times, before he decided to stop. He was panting hard on the ground from being depleted energy wise, while Jeffery begged for more. Kurt ignored Jeffery and continued to rest a few minutes on the ground; he laughed when Jeffery tried to imitate his moves on the pole but failed. When he finally recovered from his "exercise" he turned to ask Jeffery something, but he wasn't there. Kurt could've sworn that he saw him just a few seconds; a person just couldn't vanish in thin air. Maybe his powers are teleportation or being super fast, or something in between. Kurt felt the room being warm, maybe somebody turned off the heater. Kurt gazed outside the window and saw fellow mutants playing outside or talking, it seemed so normal to them.

"Maybe I should introduce myself to my fellow classmates." Kurt said softly and he teleported to the back yard of the mansion. Kurt could see mutants who look deformed, like him, playing or talking with each other. Kurt could sense Laura's anger from a mile away, especially the way she was stomping towards him.

"Come on I've got to introduce you to someone." Laura said. Kurt followed her and could barely keep up with her fast walking.

"Okay, but why?" Kurt asked.

"That way you'll know your allies AND enemies, elf." Laura replied.

"Actually I wanted to know why you're so angry." Kurt said. Laura halted and Kurt collided with her and fell to the ground, she's like a brick wall Kurt thought.

"Emma Frost lectured me about not attacking Julian." Laura replied. Kurt helped himself up since he knew Laura would never offer that courtesy.

"Who's Julian?" Kurt asked. Laura gestured for Kurt to look at a group of teenagers gather at a tree. He could see a girl with silver skin, a guy made of rocks, another guy with dreads, a guy with red wings, and a guy with black hair and green eyes that is lifting a rock in the air by telekinesis.

"You see the one who is lifting rocks with the green beams coming out of his hands, that's Julian Keller. His codename is Hellion and I think that's the most appropriate name for him." She replied.

"I take it you and him don't see eye to eye." Kurt commented.

"I wouldn't mind blinding the little fucker! Here's a piece of advice, avoid him at all costs and you'll make it through the school year." Laura said. She continued walking and Kurt followed her.

"So who were the others?" Kurt asked.

"The one with metallic skin is Cessily Kincaid aka Mercury, the giant rock is Santo Vaccarro aka Rockslide, the guy with the dreads is Brian Cruz aka Tag, and the guy with the wings is Jay Guthrie aka Icarus. They make up Emma's squad known as Hellions, Dust is in there too." Laura replied.

"Who's Dust?" Kurt asked.

"One of the only friends I have here, Mercury is the other." She replied.

"So how do you know all their codenames and whose squad they're going to be on?" Kurt asked.

"Well Emma had to leave her office for about ten minutes and she left the folder containing who will be going on whose squad on her desk and she also had a copier in her office, so I just copied it and left the originals on the desk." She replied. Kurt was going to give her an incredulous look, but she stopped him by introducing him to Dust.

"Kurt this is Sooraya Qadir aka Dust and Dust this is Kurt Wagner." Laura said. Dust had on the traditional black Islamic hijab, from what he could tell is that Dust's eyes were mocha brown.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Kurt said and held out his hand waiting for it to be shaken. Dust eventually shook his hand and replied.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you." Dust replied. Mercury came running up to the group and nearly crashed into Laura.

"Hey Kurt and Dust Emma is calling us to her office." Mercury said.

"By us you mean?" Kurt asked.

"By us I mean the people in our squad." She replied.

"Well I guess it's a goodbye Dust, hopefully we can talk some other time." Kurt said to Dust.

"Kurt "by us" I mean you too!" Mercury said.

"B-but Icarus is in your squad so it makes six!" Kurt said.

"Well Icarus switched squads with you so let's go! Miss Frost doesn't like to be kept waiting!" Mercury said and Kurt teleported all three of them to her office.

"Wow you're teleporter!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Yeah and I'm going to take a chance and guess that yours have something to do with metal." Kurt said.

"Well you're pretty close I'm made of a non-toxic form of mercury which I can stretch and reshape at my will." She replied.

"So glad you can finally join us." Emma said. Kurt could see the students that Laura pointed out all here, including Julian Keller.

"Now that we are all here; I can now say you are all part of my squad known as The Hellions. I will be your mentor; you may address me as Miss Frost. I'm sure all of you have already chosen your codenames and have informed me of them. Now there are only two matters left to resolve. Kurt what would like your codename to be?" She asked. Kurt had various ideas for codenames, but it should with his appearance or at least his powers. He could call himself Nightcrawler like back in the circus, but it left a horrible taste in his mouth because it also brought back those memories. He was called the son of Satan, the King of Hell. Maybe it was time to embrace that possibility.

"Demon Prince." He said hesitantly. Most of the guys in the room either snorted or chuckled at that, but were quickly silenced by Mercury and Emma.

"Now explain to me why you have chosen that codename." Emma ordered, more like demanded.

"Well I chose it because just look at me I look like a blue demon that could be the son of Satan. I've been told all my life I'm a demon and why shouldn't I embrace that now? Not all demons are uncivilized monsters and I'll prove that." Kurt said calmly. It didn't matter if Emma threatened him or try to persuade him to change his codename; his mind is already made up.

"Very well then and now the last matter to attend to is handing out your uniforms." She said. Everyone got a uniform that was red and white, Dust got one that was like her hijab but it had a large red "X" on it. Kurt didn't like the color red, reminded him too much of blood. There was no way in Hell he was going to wear this, he decided.

"The ceremony will begin in an hour so I suggest you get ready." Emma said. They all left and went their separate ways to change into their new costumes, he was adamant about not wearing it. He'll just use his from Muir Island, it was his favorite and it actually looks combatable. He notices that Julian is following him, it would make sense since they both live in the boy dormitory.

"I saw you talking with the clone, why is that?" He asked.

"She was showing me around the campus." Kurt replied.

"That better be it because I hate to find out that you actually want to talk with the Muir Island psycho or one of them." Julian said coolly. His green eyes seem to gleam of hatred and malice towards her, Kurt wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"Julian do you believe I'm sane?" Kurt asked. Julian had a befuddled expression when Kurt asked him.

"You're saner than the clone." Julian remarked.

"Do you believe I'm a psychopath bent on killing people or an animal with no will?" Kurt asked.

"No I don't think so." Julian replied unsure.

"Well I happen to be from Muir Island where I spent nearly nine years there." Kurt informed Julian. Julian was absolutely horrified that he was talking to one of the Muir Island psychos and immediately backed away from Kurt.

"Laura was right about you." Kurt commented. He finally reached his room and reached for the doorknob, but Julian stopped him.

"Hey what are you doing!" Kurt demanded.

"This is my room! So go back to Muir Island!" Julian spat.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You're my roommate?" Kurt said.

"Here's a piece of advice you stay out my way and do whatever I say and you might survive this year." Julian said. Kurt was livid with fury and thought of nearly a hundred different ways to respond, but decided to be silent and ignore him.

"You go and change first, I'll wait." Kurt said. Julian went wordlessly to change first, while Kurt waited outside their room. Julian emerged later clad in his red spandex suit and arrogance, he hardly notice that Kurt was there and left for the ceremony. It took Julian ten minutes to get ready, but it took Kurt much longer. Mostly because he had to destroy the atrocious red suit and comb his hair. It was time he showed that Muir Island mutants belong and will dominate this place.

Julian wasn't surprised that Kurt didn't show up during the beginning of ceremony, maybe he was sent back to Muir Island or maybe just ran away. The Corsairs were Scott's squad and boy Julian thought they were all lame, especially compared to his squad. Now Emma Frost is the best mentor and advisor in the whole school, way better than Dani Moonstar. Plus his squad was known as the Hellions, which was the name of Miss Frost's first batch of students. They were the best and they were going to prove that everyone was just mere weeds compared to their squad; he didn't even pay attention to Scott's speech and was waiting for Miss Frost to introduce them.

It felt like forever before Scott finished his speech and Miss Frost finally announced her squad one by one. He wondered if Kurt told them that he left or quit, either way it's for the good of the squad and the school. She was already half way through their squad names and Kurt still didn't show up, maybe he really wasn't coming back.

"I'm sorry to say, but our sixth and final member is-" She was interrupted by a "bamf" after the cloud of white smoke disappeared it was obvious it was Kurt. He had on a blue-black leather vest and matching leather pants. He had on a pair of black combat boots and three-fingered fingerless gloves. His hair was in a low guy ponytail while his bangs cropped his face; he had a silver hoop in each ear.

"Sorry I'm late I had some things to do. Hi I'm Kurt Wagner and my codename is The Demon Prince!" Kurt declared. This year wasn't going to go so well for neither him nor Kurt, no surprise there.


End file.
